Start Again
by FanWriter2011
Summary: PC Lizzy Reading from Locksford Station, Birmingham had come to Sun Hill to help them catch a notorious criminal in both areas. As a friend of Stevie's to get help, it could be dangerous to know DS Moss. Only time will tell if they can get him caught in time. (first Stevie/Smithy story, so please be nice) (Lizzy is a character from an original story I own, so this is developmental)
1. Chapter 1

The doors to Sun Hill Police Station opened and a woman in her early twenties walked through, happy enough, dressed in a Police uniform. She walked to the desk and pulled out a Police warrant card.

'Hi. My name's PC Lizzy Reading from Birmingham Central station. I'm here to see DS Stevie Moss.' Lizzy was serious.

The receptionist put a call in. DS Stevie Moss came down the stairs from CID to greet her.

'Thank you for coming down, Lizzy.' Stevie grinned.

'It's a pleasure. I'm always happy to help, besides, I doubt my Dad would trust anyone else to do this. Not all his officers are trustworthy.' Lizzy smirked.

'Must be weird your Dad is your Chief Constable.'

'Definitely.'

'If you'd like to follow me up to CID?'

Stevie led Lizzy up to CID and towards the incident room. DI Neil Manson was at the front of the room, scanning the board.

'Gov, this is PC Lizzy Reading from Birmingham Central. Lizzy, this is DI Manson.' Stevie introduced Lizzy.

Neil shook Lizzy's hand.

'Thank you for coming down. Could they only spare you?' Neil was shocked.

'Depending on how the first stage of the case goes, yes. If it becomes a bit more dangerous, they will send one of my Sergeants down here to help.' Lizzy explained.

'I see. Is that how your Chief Constable works?' Neil was unsure.

'Yes, sir. He sent his own daughter down to assist you after my entire life I've been used for their cases as some kind of bait whilst also learning how to crack the most difficult cases. My family's reputation goes before us, DI Manson, so perhaps it might be best if you didn't try and pair me against my father's reputation, as I have my own building as a strong PC in my own station on my own terms.' Lizzy wasn't taking any messing about.

Neil stared at Lizzy in shock.

'Is this how you were taught to talk to higher ranked officers?' Neil was horrified.

'No, sir. I just don't take kindly to being marked as my father's daughter at every turn I take. I am my own person and officer with my own merits. I may be part of the Reading legacy, but I will go to any lengths within to law to keep it upheld and to keep the peace. Surely you can understand that?' Lizzy softened a little.

'How many cases have you worked?' Neil checked.

'I've been an actual PC for a year now, but I have been a part of nearly eight hundred cases between my family members. I put my foot down after I was locked in a basement with a six year old's body when I was thirteen years old. I picked up the mantel going through Tally Ho, Birmingham's police academy, to become the officer I am in front of you, sir.' Lizzy shocked the officers in the room.

'What did they do to you?' Stevie was horrified.

'I got toughened up beyond belief. My family won't take softies. If they think you're going soft, you're out on your own until you toughen up. They did it to my cousin and now he won't take anything from others. It's like he left with a heart of flesh and came back with a heart of stone that can't ever be changed back. I'm just glad they didn't try that with me.' Lizzy shrugged.

'Right. Uh, PC Reading, if you could check the board, in case we've missed anything?' Neil tried to change the topic, still nervous.

Lizzy walked to the board and checked what was there.

'How well do you know her?' Neil asked Stevie.

'Really well. I worked with her brother Dan a few years ago and it led to Lizzy and I staying in touch after I dated him for a while. I never thought they'd do this to her though.' Stevie explained.

'I'd suggest you call Smithy and Stone up here. We'll need their help with uniform on this.' Neil suggested.

Stevie picked up the phone and made the call. Lizzy found a section as missing and put the case she had on the table, pulling out sheets of paper and pinning them to the board and writing missing bits of information. Inspector Dale 'Smithy' Smith and Sergeant Callum Stone came into the incident room and were shocked to see Lizzy working on the board.

'Lizzy?' Stevie called her over.

Lizzy walked to Stevie, who was sharing some glances with Smithy.

'This is PC Lizzy Reading from Birmingham Central. Lizzy, this is Inspector Smith and Sergeant Stone.' Stevie was introducing them all.

'Chief Constable Reading sent you?' Smithy shook Lizzy's hand.

'Who better to send than his daughter he drilled Police practice and procedure into?' Lizzy joked slightly.

'Police family?' Callum asked, shaking Lizzy's hand.

'We've almost got every single position filled by a member of my family scattered all over the UK. I'm just the last one of a long line so far.' Lizzy shrugged.

'What did you get sent with?' Neil asked.

'As your case connects to ours, we found that Michael Drayton-Price has been striking in Digbeth as well as in Sun Hill. I got sent some information by DI Hemming back at my nick and I've made sure it's been duplicated so you have a copy on your board. What we've figured out is that he enjoys breaking and entering properties with expensive tools and using one of their vans to get it out. He would then torch the van for us lot to find. He got sloppy on the last one and came across a patrol car. He crashed into them, sending them tumbling down a side road in Henley-In-Arden, so he got away. Both officers were ok, but shaken up. Drayton-Price also forgot that he needed to scorch his list of what he stole. I found it on the scene of the burning van. We passed the information on to you to try and get him on your end before he could strike again. Right now, he will be planning to go in for another company to do the same to, hence my presence here.' Lizzy explained.

'How many companies has he targeted?' Smithy asked.

'Twenty. This will be his twenty-first. My Dad's been trying to corner him since 2009. He wants a result as much as you do.' Lizzy shrugged.

'Is he dangerous?' Callum asked.

'Most definitely. I came across him before. Almost slit my throat before I managed to kick him to loosen his grip. He got out the cordon we'd set up, but at least I got out alive.' Lizzy sighed deeply.

'So he'd recognise you?' Callum checked.

'I don't know. It was before I was an officer. Dad pulled me in as some kind of bait when I was thirteen. Thought it would slow him down as he has his own kids, but turned out to be a waste of time.' Lizzy explained.

'He may not recognise you after that time. That's good. Means we can use that for our advantage.' Neil hoped.

'Do you think your Dad would send support on this?' Stevie hoped.

'I'll become an annoyance until he does. Got a knack on that, apparently.' Lizzy smirked slightly.

Lizzy got out her phone, looking at the board until it hit her what was next to come in Drayton-Price's plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie tried to get through to Lizzy, but there wasn't much she could do.

'Lizzy, what is it?' Stevie hoped she could get a response.

'The places they're targeting. The next one's just round the corner. They're getting closer to our nicks every time.' Lizzy knew.

'So the place they're attacking next?' Callum asked.

'They'll use to plant an attack on Sun Hill.' Lizzy looked back at the uniformed officers.

Smithy and Callum looked at each other, worried what it could entail. Lizzy dialled on her phone and held it to her ear.

'I need to talk to Chief Constable Reading. It's his daughter PC Lizzy Reading.' Lizzy almost snapped.

Lizzy got a reply.

'Would you prefer to put me through without any hassle or have the guilt of leaving a Met police station without help from the other station a lunatic is targeting over your shoulders?' Lizzy didn't give them much of a choice.

Lizzy got a reply.

'Dad, we need that backup ASAP. I think they're going to target Sun Hill.' Lizzy was certain.

Lizzy got a bit of an angry response, having to take her phone a bit away from her ear.

'Chief Constable Reading, perhaps this might put into perspective why we need to do this. Sun Hill is at risk of becoming a target of Drayton-Price and if you're not careful, you could lose more than just your job when the inquest found out you thought you'd try and save your pride instead of your fellow officers, especially when one of them is your daughter! Get it done before I put a call in to Mum, Commissioner Matilda Hendy, to get you to pull your finger out!' Lizzy wasn't taking no.

Lizzy got a reply and was hung up on.

'Your Mum is Commissioner Matilda Hendy, our commissioner?' Neil was shocked.

'I did say my family held pretty close to every position in the force.' Lizzy shrugged.

'Any other family members you can call on?' Stevie laughed a little.

'DCI Daniel Reading. He's at Stafford Row. If we need anything, he can help out if Dad falls through.' Lizzy said.

Stevie got a little tense at the mention of Daniel, but she tried to hide it from Smithy, but he saw enough to know something was wrong.

'Stevie, can I have a word?' Smithy asked.

Stevie and Smithy left to the quiet corridor and away from prying eyes.

'Everything alright?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah. Everything's fine.' Stevie tried to lie.

'Stevie, I saw how you reacted to Daniel Reading's name.'

'I dated him ages ago. It didn't end well for us. If he comes back here, there will be some serious tension. I can't put Lizzy in that position. He's her brother.'

'Stevie, does Lizzy know you dated?'

'I don't think she knows much about it. It depends how much he told her.'

Smithy held Stevie close, trying to comfort her worry. Even though after the Cutler situation where Smithy went undercover with Stevie as his girlfriend, there were still some strong feelings for each other and Stevie almost didn't want them to go away.

'We're in a bit of a mess, aren't we?'

'That's putting it mildly. If Dan comes, he'll want to talk to me about us. He did last time we met.'

'Well, I'm here if you ever need it.'

'Thanks, Smithy.'

'Come on. We'd better go back before we find Lizzy leading the entire case.'

Stevie laughed a little at that, getting Smithy's humour right away. They walked back in and found Callum working with Lizzy on a computer, the two of them pretty close.

'Everything alright?' Neil checked.

'Yeah. Nothing to worry about, Gov.' Stevie tried to assure Neil.

An officer walked into the incident room and saw Callum close to Lizzy.

'Lizzy.' The officer spoke up.

Lizzy looked up and smiled seeing the officer.

'Dad sent you?' Lizzy hoped.

'He was yelling round the station, so I suggested I stepped in. Sorry, Neil, looks like we'll be working on this one together, same rank and all.' The officer smirked.

'Have we met?' Neil was confused.

'Not yet. DI Melissa Hemming from Birmingham Central. I'm a colleague of Lizzy's. I also got a message from Commissioner Reading that if she can help you at all, Lizzy, just call her.' Melissa smiled.

'DI Hemming is also my Godparent, being Mum's best friend growing up and all.' Lizzy explained.

'I did promise your Mum I'd keep an eye on you in the force when she found out what you were up to with your career.' Melissa shrugged.

'Then let's bring Birmingham to London, Birmingham Central style.' Lizzy knew the game.

Melissa helped Lizzy go through the other files Lizzy had been sent with and tried to figure out if there was a certain time everything would go down.

'Birmingham Central must be pretty close knit if they're this in sync.' Neil was curious.

Lizzy found a file in a box that made her stop in her tracks.

'Lizzy?' Stevie saw her worry.

Lizzy gripped tighter onto the file. Melissa tried to put a hand on Lizzy's shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Lizzy left the room, clinging to the file as if her life depended on it. She didn't stop walking until she found the yard. Lizzy stopped by the railings by custody and leaned against the metal, the coldness of it touching her skin making her more cautious of her surroundings. Callum had followed her and stood on her right.

'Everything alright?' Callum checked.

Lizzy looked at the file and then up at the perfectly parked Police cars in front of her.

'Lizzy, we know something's wrong. We can help.' Callum tried to get an answer.

'It's not as simple as that. This complicates everything.' Lizzy spoke with some anger starting to surge through her words.

'As a Sergeant, I know how difficult things can get with cases that mean you're relied on a lot. Trust me, you need to tell us what's going on so we can make it easier for you.'

'It's not as easy as that. This file is my life. This file tells everything.'


	3. Chapter 3

Callum watched Lizzy carefully as he let it sink in what she'd just said.

'That file is your life, like your cases?' Callum tried to decipher her meaning.

'Far worse. This file contains every single case type and what the charge was with a picture of all the victims that my family used me as bait for until I put my foot down when I was thirteen. This file would only have been put in that box if it was part of the investigation. I can't show this to Stevie. It would break her heart about what I've seen and been through. Promise me you won't let her near it.' Lizzy was deadly serious, trying to hold some wild fear back as a tear trickled down her cheek.

'I'll do what I can. That's all I can promise.'

'I guess that's all I'm going to get.'

'Afraid so. Stevie can be a little too nosy sometimes. Knowing her, she'll find out at one point. She always does.'

Callum gestured as carefully as he could for them to leave together. Lizzy let Callum guide her back into the nick, an arm round her shoulders. They got back to the incident room, Melissa fretting more than anyone else.

'Lizzy, are you ok?' Melissa hoped.

'It's my file, Melissa. On everything.' Lizzy dropped the hint.

'No one has access to that, not even the Chief Constable or your Mum, the Commissioner. Your file is the highest of security, more than any other file I've seen, even more than Witness Protection.' Melissa was confused.

'Is it that bad?' Stevie was worried.

'Not quite as bad as it sounds, Stevie. So how did it get into the files for this case?' Lizzy was trying to overcome the hurdle.

'Maybe it was put in to help us? You are in this case much more than the rest of us at Birmingham Central, Lizzy.' Melissa pointed out.

'That's what worries me.' Lizzy didn't hide her feelings.

'Lizzy, why don't we go check out the company you think might be next. We might be able to get the ball rolling a bit faster if we can manage that.' Stevie suggested.

'Go, Lizzy. I'll keep your file safe here. I already know enough of what's in it I won't go nosing around in it.' Melissa was being supportive.

'Ok. Then let's go before we get more chaos our way.' Lizzy knew something was wrong.

Stevie led Lizzy down through the nick, getting glances from the Uniformed Officers of Sun Hill. They got to the yard and Stevie led them to one of the cars. Stevie got behind the wheel and they drove away.

'They seemed to look at me funny.' Lizzy was worried.

'They're a bit of an odd lot, really. Don't worry about it. They do it all the time when they have to work with other stations. They do it a lot when we have to work with Barton Street or Stafford Row. It gets their backs up. They've not had to handle Brummy cops though.' Stevie tried to reassure her.

'I just want to be able to get the job done, not have to worry about daggers in the back from fellow officers. I got enough of that at my nick.'

'I'm sorry to hear that. Well, whilst I'm around, I'll make sure you don't get so much grief over here. I can't speak for DS Carter, though. He enjoys getting everyone's backs up.'

'We have an officer like that. DS Terry Laithwaites. Right pain in the butt. If I could ship him to another station, I'd do it in a heartbeat. No one gets on with him really, but he enjoys getting on the nerves of my Inspector. We've bonded on quite a few things, my Inspector and I. We're almost like you and Inspector Smith.'

'There's no me and Inspector Smith.'

'Have you missed the glances at you? He likes you and I can tell you like him too. Just go with it.'

They pulled up at the yard and got out, checking the place before entering.

'Hello?' Stevie called.

Something crashed and Lizzy drew her asp, flicking it out with one swift swing of her right wrist.

'Practice?' Stevie laughed nervously.

'Brummyland can be as rough as London, Stevie.' Lizzy pointed out.

Stevie walked ahead just a little, only for Lizzy to pull her back and avoid a bullet.

'Thanks.' Stevie was shocked.

'We gotta go.' Lizzy knew.

The two of them turned round to find two burly men stood blocking the doorway. Lizzy knew this was going to get rough.

'Stevie, any plans?' Lizzy asked.

'I'm working on it.' Stevie saw they were now surrounded.

'Then allow me.' Lizzy smirked slightly.

Lizzy lunged out at the guy on the right blocking the doorway. The guy tried to grab her, but Lizzy used her asp and knocked him to the ground, his privates being kicked by Lizzy's almost like Doc Martin Police shoes in the scuffle. Stevie got the same idea and drew hers, lashing out as one of the guys tried to attack her.

'Stevie, get to the car and call for backup!' Lizzy called, getting the guys' attention away from the CID officer.

Stevie ducked under another grip attempt to hold her down, but Stevie got out of it. Lizzy tried to hold her own whilst Stevie reached the car. Stevie fumbled for the radio and finally got a tight grip on it.

'Sierra Oscar from DS Moss, urgent assistance to the James Estate off Bond Road! We've got four men, IC1 attacking us, over!' Stevie called.

Two of the men ran towards Stevie and she had enough time to push the emergency button on the top of her radio.

'LIZZY!' Stevie saw Lizzy was battered, bruised and still trying to fight the two men still with her.

The two men started fighting Stevie, but one of them ended up throwing her against the car. Stevie fell to the ground and tried to get back up. The second man lay into her, the other laughing at Stevie unable to fight back. Stevie then slipped into unconsciousness from her injuries. The two men hoisted her into their van. The two with Lizzy were struggling to pin her down. The other two men walked over and they surrounded Lizzy, still trying to stay awake.

'Back down, copper.' One of the men grinned.

'If I did that, I wouldn't be a copper.' Lizzy swung her asp again, clipping one of the men round the face.

One of the men charged Lizzy, so she rolled out the way, running towards the van where Stevie was. Lizzy attempted to get in the van to get Stevie to safety, but found one of the men grabbed her from behind. Lizzy screamed as loudly as she could, her last defence. Lizzy was thrown into the back of the van just as sirens were heard heading their direction. The men hurriedly got into the van and sped away, but Lizzy could see the cars through the back window. Lizzy tried to get their attention. Lizzy pushed the emergency button on her radio.

'Charlie Echo to 158, please respond of what your situation is, over.' Lizzy's radio went off.

'She's got a radio!' One of the men was worried.

Lizzy stayed near the back of the van, out of their grip.

'GIVE IT TO ME!' One of the men yelled at Lizzy.

'Charlie Echo from 158, kidnap situation of PC Reading and DS Moss. Urgent assistance from Sierra Oscar immediately! Alert Commissioner Reading and Chief Constable Reading of the situation concerning their daughter, over!' Lizzy called, ignoring the look from the man demanding her radio.

The men were becoming a bit more nervous from what Lizzy had reported through her radio.

'We've got a copper bitch!' The driver snapped.

'Now what do we do?' The guy on the left of the driver asked.

'Try and lose the coppers behind us and then we'll get back to base.' The driver tried to get the plan in motion.

Lizzy held onto the side of the van, checking Stevie was alright, which Lizzy could tell she wasn't. Lizzy checked Stevie's pulse, which was still strong, for the moment. The van swerved and Lizzy lost her balance, getting flung to the other side of the van, clipping her head on the side as she went.

'Charlie Echo 158, your location has been noted. Sierra Oscar has units to your location in ETA five minutes. Commissioner Reading is preparing SO19 for assault and Chief Constable Reading has not been reached, over.' Lizzy's radio kicked in again.

'Charlie Echo, confirmed. Four targets are in the attack. DI Hemming is at Sierra Oscar and will be able to lead the assault to our location. Caution, as soon as the vehicle stops, the signal of my location may be cut by those in the kidnap situation. Ambulance on standby required for DS Moss, who is unconscious and has a few cuts and bruises, over.' Lizzy wasn't giving up.

'158, that is confirmed. Your information will be passed on to Sierra Oscar, over.' Lizzy's hope was starting to waver, but Lizzy wasn't done just yet. She had a job to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The van finally came to a stop, making Lizzy jolt slightly at the sudden stop. The men got out and Lizzy was weary of what would happen next. The doors into the back of the van opened and Lizzy could see one of the men was the one and only Michael Drayton-Price, the man on their board in Sun Hill.

'Happy with yourself, are you, Michael Drayton-Price?' Lizzy wasn't a happy bunny.

'You know who I am?' Michael was shocked.

'You've been in my patch too, like the idiot you are.' Lizzy wasn't giving him an easy ride.

'Are you one of those Brummy cops?' Michael was impressed.

'Birmingham Central.' Lizzy was wary.

'Ah, the Chief Constable's daughter. You've got in a bit of a mess, haven't you?' Michael laughed.

Michael grabbed Lizzy's ankle and yanked her out the van. Lizzy tried to fight his grip, but Michael was stronger than her. He pulled her radio off and crushed it under his foot.

'No more funny business, alright? Get the other one inside.' Michael took command.

Michael dragged the kicking and screaming Lizzy inside. The three men followed, tying Stevie to a chair back to back with a chair Lizzy was tied to. Stevie was gagged, but they left Lizzy ungagged for questioning.

'You know a lot about this case, I'm guessing.' Michael glared at Lizzy.

'I might do. What's it to you?' Lizzy snapped.

'Do you want to get yourself killed?' Michael wasn't having it.

'I have a feeling whatever my answer it would be wrong to you.' Lizzy was buying time.

'Don't mess me about! Tell me what you know!' Michael barked.

'I know that Commissioner Matilda Reading will have you for this because you tried to kidnap her copper daughter. She'll be onto you right now and before you know it, you'll be surrounded by SO19 and held at gunpoint. That's your fate unless you let us go!' Lizzy hoped her plan was working.

'How will she know where her darling daughter is? We crushed your radio.' Michael taunted.

'There's one thing you forgot when you crossed me. I'm from a copper family, both sides. We have our methods of getting signals to each other. You won't stand a chance when we strike because you won't expect the angle. So here's what I suggest. Release us and let me call Sun Hill so they back off to give you a head start. Maybe then you might get out without going to prison.' Lizzy wasn't giving in.

Michael looked at Lizzy carefully, assessing what she was saying.

'You really think I would fall for that?' Michael laughed.

'I have the authority. I can convince my Mum to get them to back off. Just give me one phone call and I can make it happen.' Lizzy hoped.

Michael got the guys with him to leave the room after him, leaving Lizzy and the unconscious Stevie together.

'Stevie?' Lizzy hoped.

There was no reply. Lizzy got to her belt, which they'd foolishly left on, and pulled out a pocket knife. She cut the rope round her wrists and then freed Stevie. Lizzy tried to get a response from Stevie, but she was out for the count. A loud crash echoed from where the guys were. Lizzy found her asp on the table and picked it up, not wanting to be defenceless in a fight again. The doors swung open and a fleet of SO19 officers entered the room.

'Put your weapon on the ground!' One of them yelled.

'PC Lizzy Reading, Birmingham Central!' Lizzy identified herself.

The SO19 officers watched carefully and didn't move. Lizzy moved round to Stevie and got her off the chair and onto the floor.

'Stevie, wake up for me.' Lizzy tried to get her to wake up.

Lizzy checked and Stevie still had a pulse, but it was weak.

'We need a medic in here!' Lizzy called.

Smithy appeared in the doorway and saw Lizzy trying to help Stevie.

'Inspector, we need a medic. She's still got a pulse, but it's weak. She's not woken since they knocked her out at the yard.' Lizzy was worrying.

Smithy called out to the shadows. Smithy dashed to Stevie's side and tried to help until the medics could get to them.

'Lizzy, you've done the right thing. We've just got to wait for Stevie now.' Smithy tried to keep himself together.

The medics were ushered in, now SO19 had lowered their weapons. The medics got to Stevie and got her on a stretcher. The stretcher was wheeled out the room and to the ambulance outside. Smithy guided Lizzy outside, the light blinding her a little. Officers were collecting outside. Commissioner Matilda Reading was waiting and saw Lizzy.

'Lizzy!' Reading was pleased.

Smithy nudged Lizzy, who walked to her Mum, letting them share a moment.

'Thank goodness you're ok!' Reading tried to keep her emotions in check.

'You mean other than almost being shot by SO19, even though I'm clearly in my PC uniform?' Lizzy pointed out.

'What?' Reading was horrified.

'I announced who I was yet they kept their guns trained on me until Inspector Smith stepped in to help with Stevie.' Lizzy pointed out.

'I'll check that out. You'd better go get checked out. Don't want you having other injuries, do we?' Reading didn't give her a choice.

'Yes, ma'am.' Lizzy gave in.

Lizzy was guided into the back of the ambulance with Stevie's still unconscious body. The doors were shut and they drove away, leaving Lizzy to think over the entire event.

They led Lizzy off the ambulance and through A & E of St Hugh's hospital. They wheeled Stevie away and led Lizzy to a bed to check her over. She was left alone for a while until she looked up to see who had walked down the corridor. Callum stood at the end of the bed, watching her carefully.

'You alright?' Callum checked.

'I just want to get out of here, to be honest.' Lizzy sighed deeply.

'I can imagine.'

Callum walked round and sat on the chair next to Lizzy's bed.

'Any news on Stevie? No one will tell me anything.'

'She's still unconscious. They're trying to wake her, but they're not having much success so far. Smithy's with her now.'

'Smithy?'

'Inspector Smith.'

'Ah. Gottcha.'

A nurse walked over and smiled at Lizzy.

'You're free to go, PC Reading. You'll need to take it easy and come back if you have any issues.' The nurse explained.

Lizzy was able to put her boots back on and follow Callum out of St Hugh's. They walked towards the car.

'You sure you're ready to go back?' Callum checked.

'I'll have to at one point.' Lizzy said.

Callum let her have that one. They got in the car and Callum started driving them back.

'So how did we still have your signal? We found your radio smashed up.' Callum was curious.

'Sarge, you may have figured this out already, but women have their own tricks and they don't spill them. I've got more skill than I'm credited for, so I use it to my advantage. Winds DS Laithwaites back at my nick up that he can't pigeon hole me.' Lizzy smirked a little.

Callum seemed to ponder her answer as they pulled into the yard of Sun Hill. He led her into the nick and up to the incident room.

'Lizzy!' Melissa was shocked to see her.

'Hey, Gov.' Lizzy smiled.

Melissa held Lizzy close, checking she was alright.

'Sorry, not very professional, was it?' Melissa withdrew, scolding herself.

'It's ok. You've been like a second Mum to me since things went belly up with my parents. It's understandable.' Lizzy tried to get rid of the doubt.

'Oh, Dan called.' Melissa gave Lizzy a sheet of paper.

'Brothers, eh? Aw. He's just checking in to see if I'm still alive to beat him at football later, my station vs his station.' Lizzy laughed.

'Your station's in Birmingham.' Callum pointed out.

'He means Sun Hill.' Lizzy explained.

'DCI Daniel Reading is challenging us to a football game?' Callum was confused.

Lizzy was about to explain when she noticed her blood was puddling.


	5. Chapter 5

Smithy stayed by Stevie's side, not wanting to leave her alone, not after his last mistake to let her and Lizzy go alone to that yard and get kidnapped. He gently held one of Stevie's hands to try and let her know he was there for her. There was no response, but he knew it would be a long shot for a while if there was.

'I'm sorry, Stevie. I shouldn't have left you like that. We should have been quicker. I'm sorry.' Smithy was full of self-doubt.

Stevie gently squeezed his hand. Smithy sat up in his chair, in shock.

'Stevie?' Smithy checked.

Stevie made a slight noise that let Smithy know she was waking up.

'I'll be right back with a nurse, alright?' Smithy promised.

Smithy dashed from his seat and found a nurse.

'DS Moss is waking up.' Smithy explained.

The nurse followed and pushed a button by the bed. Smithy stepped back as doctors and nurses tended to Stevie's injuries as she was coming round. They tried to make her as comfortable as she could be. A nurse walked to Smithy.

'She's stable, but don't push her too hard.' The nurse explained.

Smithy nodded and walked back to Stevie's side.

'Hey Stevie.' Smithy smiled weakly.

'Smithy, what happened?' Stevie asked.

'I think you'd better ask Lizzy that. She was discharged last I knew.'

'Sierra Oscar 1 from 30, are you still at St Hugh's, over?' Callum called in.

'Sierra Oscar 30, I'm with Stevie. Why?' Smithy was on edge.

'Lizzy has been readmitted to A & E. She's losing a lot of blood and it's not looking good. It's looking like a blood clot may have burst an artery. She's bleeding out and it's possible we could lose her.' Callum was panicking.

'Ok. I'll come down to see what the situation is, out.' Smithy explained.

'Lizzy's not in a good way?' Stevie checked.

'No. Sounds like an internal bleed is now making her bleed out, looking a lot of blood. Stone's getting a bit panicky.'

'Go. I'll be fine.'

Smithy sat on the bed next to Stevie.

'I'm glad you're ok.' Smithy tried to reveal his feelings as best he could.

Smithy gently kissed Stevie's cheek and left, almost running out the door. He found himself smiling slightly at the feelings he found were finally breaking free. He got his way down to A & E, only to be redirected to ICU where they were dealing with Lizzy. Callum was watching through the window, unsure what to do with himself.

'Stone?' Smithy got his attention.

'She's not looking good, Smithy. They think she could lose her spleen. The bleed seems internal and bleeding out. It could kill her. DI Hemming has called her brother, DCI Daniel Reading, to come and be with her. We can't get hold of her parents. She could go through this without family at this rate.' Callum tried to keep his emotions in check.

'You've got close to Lizzy on this connection with Birmingham Central, haven't you, Callum?'

'Is it that obvious?'

'It is to me. It's not your fault. Some good news, though. Stevie's come round.'

'She alright?'

'Told me to go when you called me on the radio.'

'She seem alright?'

'Doesn't know what happened and the one person she needs to ask is in a worse state than her.'

'Stevie doesn't remember?'

'No. What I had got from Lizzy earlier was that Stevie was knocked out at the yard and had been out since. We didn't get round to getting Lizzy's statement.'

'I don't know if we will now.'

The machines bleeped loudly in the main room round Lizzy. The doctors and nurses were a buzz of activity, but then they started slowing and backing away.

'Time of death-' One of the doctors started.

Lizzy's scream pierced the room as she came back from wherever she had been in consciousness. The staff tried again even more to get her comfortable and figure out what was bleeding. DCI Daniel Reading ran in behind them and froze, seeing the state of Lizzy's body.

'My God…' Dan was horrified.

'DCI Reading?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah. Lizzy…' Dan was in complete shock.

'I'm sure she'll be fine. You've got a fighter.' Smithy knew.

One of the doctors came out to talk to them.

'What's her situation?' Dan asked.

'Are you family?' The doctor asked.

'I'm her brother.' Dan almost snapped.

'Well, Miss Reading is in quite a critical position. She's lost a lot of blood, so we'll need to do a blood fusion. Her spleen seems intact for now, but she may need an operation to remove it. Otherwise she seems just fine. We'll have to find the right blood type, which may take a while.' The doctor explained.

'You can use mine. I've donated blood many times and a few of the staff here have kept my blood to one side in case it was needed for any of my family. Lizzy needs it more than me.' Dan knew what to do.

'I'll look into it, Mr Reading. You can go and see her, but she is very fragile right now.' The doctor explained before walking away.

Dan looked to Smithy and Callum.

'Would you come in? You know Lizzy too.' Dan knew.

'If that's what you want.' Smithy knew better than to argue with a DCI.

The three of them walked in, Dan sitting next to Lizzy.

'Hey trouble.' Dan spoke gently.

'Look in a mirror, bro.' Lizzy joked, her voice speaking light and exhausted.

'The doc's gone to get my blood to get your system back up. You lost a lot of blood, Lizzy. Scared me half to death in the process.' Dan smiled slightly.

'It's part of my job description as baby sister, Dan. I'm meant to be a nuisance.' Lizzy sighed deeply.

'You feeling alright?' Smithy checked.

'Could be worse. How's Stevie?' Lizzy hoped.

'She's awake. Doesn't remember what happened.' Smithy said.

'We'll need to do my statement, won't we?' Lizzy knew.

'When you're strong enough, Lizzy.' Callum knew not to push her.

Lizzy held Dan's left hand in her right, but he knew Lizzy knew.

'I think Dad's a bent cop and helped Drayton-Price almost kill me.'


	6. Chapter 6

The room fell into complete silence. Dan stared at Lizzy in shock.

'Lizzy, you know it's just me who thinks Dad's bent.' Dan pointed out.

'That's because other than you, me and Neil the family is full of bent coppers. They're covering each other's backs, like they did when they used me as bait. When I put my foot down, I had more pressure on me to keep my mouth shut. When you and Neil came out saying the family were bent, I was told to ignore you. That's why we drifted apart for a bit. You thought I was one of them. I'm not. I will not become one of them! They're as bad as Phillip Stone and I wish they were dead as him!' Lizzy was getting angry.

'Lizzy, you need to relax.' Dan got Lizzy to calm down.

'You know Phillip Stone?' Callum's heckles were up.

'Dad's part of his little group, gets on well with Ken. Why?' Dan asked.

'Phillip Stone was my Dad.' Callum was angry.

'You know what he did, don't you?' Lizzy knew.

'He tried to investigate himself until I caught him.' Smithy gave Callum a look, which he got so tried to calm down.

'Did you know him well?' Callum asked.

Lizzy wouldn't look them in the eye. Dan saw her and was confused.

'Lizzy?' Dan knew something was wrong.

Lizzy looked up fleetingly and then looked back at her lap.

'He did something, didn't he?' Callum knew.

'I can't go down there, not after it took me so long to get out of it.' Lizzy made it clear to drop it.

'He raped you, didn't he?' Callum knew, getting more angry.

'No! He wouldn't have dared cross me, not even at that age! Stone, you have to drop it right now because I'm not going there!' Lizzy was getting wound up.

The doctor came back and saw Lizzy's state.

'I think it would be best if you let her rest now. We can do the blood fusion and then you can see her tomorrow.' The doctor put his foot down.

'Lizzy, will you be alright?' Dan checked.

'Dan, the letter stuck to the inside of my file. Read it and you'll understand why I won't speak of what happened. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow.' Lizzy tried to be strong.

Smithy, Callum and Dan left together, a little confused. They walked out of the hospital and to the cars. Smithy and Callum drove together, Dan in the back of their car as he'd been dropped off.

'Did you have to get heated over this again?' Smithy asked.

'My Dad could have got his claws into someone else! How can I just leave it?' Callum defended his corner.

'You are going to end up pushing it very close to me getting rid of you, Stone. You can't go round investigating your Dad's file!' Smithy snapped.

'Enough! We need to figure out what Lizzy knows first before we jump to conclusions.' Dan interrupted them.

The car fell silent until they reached Sun Hill. The three of them walked to the incident room and found Melissa looking at Lizzy's closed file. Dan walked over and opened the lid of the file and pulled the envelope out of the front pocket.

'Dan, what are you doing?' Melissa asked.

'It's part of the inquiry. Lizzy wanted us to look at it.' Dan explained.

'We'd better go to my office.' Smithy suggested.

The three of them walked down to Smithy's office and Callum shut the door behind them.

'Would you open it?' Smithy asked.

Dan opened the envelope, addressed to him and Neil Reading, to then pull out a long letter written in handwriting of a thirteen year old.

'What does it say?' Smithy asked.

'"Dear Neil and Dan, I'm sorry this is written out this way, but I couldn't figure out how else to put it. Do you remember that time Mum and I went to Mr Stone's house to help him tidy it whilst Mrs Stone was away? Well, you know how I said nothing happened? I'm sorry but that's not actually true. I wanted to tell you sooner, but Mum forbid it because of the family name. Mr Stone had got me to clean the kitchen whilst Mum and Mr Stone went upstairs to stark on those rooms. I was clearing a cupboard when a bag of what I recognised…as skunk…fell out. I was wearing some gloves, so I didn't put any prints on the bag. I went upstairs to ask Mr Stone about them. When I got upstairs, there were weird noises coming from the bedroom. I pushed the door open and I found Mr Stone…" oh my God! "…trying to rape Mum. I pushed him off as best I could and Mum got back up, shaken up badly. Mr Stone tried to tell me it wasn't how I saw it, but I told him I'd walked in on my parents having sex before that I knew the difference between sex and rape. He slapped me round the face, but I got back up and told him his son was right to walk away from him for his behaviour. I got Mum out the house and to a taxi. She got us to go home and swore me never to mention it again. I wrote this down in case we ever needed it. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you earlier and face to face. Also, as it's a small world, if you ever find Mr Stone's son, Callum, tell him not to get angry over something in the past. It almost destroyed Dad when he did the same over an incident I'm sworn to secrecy over. I'm sorry things have ended this way for all of us. Maybe we'll all be copper buddies and laugh over stories of us nicking criminals together, Callum included as I know he won't know much of family and I thought he might want someone to talk to who understands exactly how he feels. Hope this clarifies your questions. Lizzy Reading, copper in training, kind of."' Dan read the letter, getting shocked in certain places.

'Lizzy knew?' Callum was shocked.

'Sounds like Lizzy. Always was a rather nosy kid when it came to why members were missing. I caught her on my work computer once looking into someone and when I saw the file, coincidently, it was yours, Sergeant Stone. She'd figured something out and she wasn't going to leave it alone. Whenever I brought it up she would yell at me to drop it. That must be why.' Dan laughed a little.

'I did get odd notes now and again whilst at my nicks. I never knew where they came from.' Callum confessed.

'That would be Lizzy. Obviously thought she could try and keep an eye on you unlike your family. Lizzy seemed to want to make you feel like someone was out to help you and not stab you in the back.' Dan grinned.

'Lizzy would do that?' Smithy was confused.

'Yeah. One of the teachers Lizzy had at Tally Ho said she was Sergeant and maybe even Inspector material. She knew the cases workings well enough and wasn't even a graduate yet.' Dan said.

'Tally Ho?' Smithy tried not to laugh.

'It's the training school in Birmingham. It's where our whole family goes through, either that or Hendon. Straight through and then onto a station after getting to grips with the area with other members of the family. Always start in Birmingham and then spread out. I started at Bourneville in Birmingham and then moved up to the Met. You don't get to miss the Birmingham stage.' Dan pointed out.

'So Lizzy's the next in a long line?' Smithy asked.

'Last of us to join. Without a doubt, she might even be better than Neil and I put together.' Dan explained, worry beginning to surface.


	7. Chapter 7

Smithy was able to get back to St Hugh's and find Stevie was ready to be discharged.

'You ready?' Smithy checked.

'I think so. Do you think we could go see Lizzy?' Stevie hoped she could.

'We'll see if they'll let us.'

Smithy led her through the hospital until they found Lizzy in ICU.

'Hey Lizzy.' Stevie sat on Lizzy's right.

'Stevie, you alright?' Lizzy was a little groggy.

'What happened?' Stevie was worried.

'Spleen got removed and I had to get a blood transfusion. Good thing Dan's the same blood type as me, huh?' Lizzy tried to be as awake as she could be.

'I know this might be a big ask, but can you tell me what happened after I collapsed?' Stevie hoped.

'Do you want to take this as a chance to take my statement, Inspector?' Lizzy asked Smithy.

'Are you alright for that?' Smithy was cautious.

'Yeah. I'll be fine. Where do you want me to start?' Lizzy tried to get comfortable.

'From when you got to the yard.' Smithy got his pad out, ready.

'Stevie and I arrived at the yard and walked inside, as we'd found a van out the front. We checked inside, but we found ourselves surrounded by four men.' Lizzy started.

'Can you describe the men?' Smithy hoped.

'I knew the men anyway. They were Michael Drayton-Price, Terrance Lockley, Simon Yale and Bradley Ground. I'd dealt with them back in Birmingham. The four of them got closer to us and tried to pin us down, but the training my family had put me through kicked in. I used a mixture of my asp and a bit of karate to knock Simon and Michael back. I was able to help Stevie head towards the car, but Bradley and Terrance followed her. Whilst I fought Michael and Simon, Bradley knocked Stevie against the van, knocking her out. Terrance and Bradley came back to try and get me to back down, but I tried to stay on my feet as much as I could. I was then grabbed from behind by Terrance, carrying me into the back of the van, which they also put Stevie into. They all got in and drove off. I checked Stevie still had a pulse and was breathing, which she was. I was able to stay near the back of the van and use my radio to make contact for help. They couldn't reach me and they couldn't stop in case the Police cars caught up. We drove to a warehouse and they pulled me out the van. Michael took my radio and smashed it, but not before I'd pushed my emergency button for assistance. I was dragged inside by Michael whilst the others got Stevie inside. We were tied together, Stevie still unconscious. I was quizzed my Michael on what I knew, as they figured out I'm a Brummy copper. I wouldn't give in. They ended up leaving Stevie and I together. I still had an army knife in my belt they hadn't taken off, so I got us free from the rope and tried to check Stevie was ok. SO19 came in and thought I was a target to shoot, as they almost shot me. I convinced them I was a copper and tried to keep Stevie in a stable condition. Then you turned up.' Lizzy explained.

'I'm sorry, Lizzy. I shouldn't have put you in that position.' Stevie felt bad.

'It's not your fault. We didn't know they would be there. I'm just glad you're ok.' Lizzy smiled weakly.

'I wish you weren't this bad, Lizzy. No disrespect, but you look terrible.' Stevie said.

'Thanks. I'm glad it's me like this. The Inspector would go mad if it was you, wouldn't you, Smithy?' Lizzy looked at Smithy.

Smithy was a little shocked at the question, staring at Lizzy in surprise.

'Smithy, I'm not blind. I see how you look at each other. Just go on a date already before I call my brother to book you both a table.' Lizzy smirked cheekily.

'You wouldn't.' Smithy tried to figure Lizzy out.

'I think I would, don't you?' Lizzy looked at Stevie.

'Yeah. Sounds like your brothers' behaviour has rubbed off on you, Lizzy.' Stevie laughed.

'Oh, of course. Got to keep you on your toes somehow.' Lizzy started to cough.

Lizzy tried to stop coughing, but blood came up. Smithy found the emergency button and pushed it. Nurses came in and got Smithy and Stevie to watch through the screen. They got Lizzy lying down and trying to stop her coughing up blood.

'What do we do?' Stevie was stumped.

'We charge the men for kidnap and assaulting police officers.' Smithy watched in horror of Lizzy's state.

'Do you think Stone is gaining a friendship with her?'

'What?'

'Well, Stone has seemed very close to her, almost like he's trying too hard to impress her.'

'Smithy, you think Stone is making friends with Lizzy?'

'It may be more than that for all I know.'

'Don't overthink it. Maybe it's a professional thing. She is very good at making professional relationships work almost at the same level as the normal relationships.'

'You really don't think they're getting almost couple close?'

'No. I don't think Lizzy's that kind of girl. She knows the rules, no cross rank relationships of that kind. Her family made sure she knew that.'

The alarms were going off in the room with Lizzy. A scream ripped through the silence, scaring Smithy and Stevie of what pain Lizzy was going through.

'I should call Dan.'

'I'll stay here, in case she calms down.'

Stevie walked away to the other side of the room, making the call.

'Dan, it's Stevie. We need you at St Hugh's. Lizzy's gotten worse. I think she needs her brother.' Stevie was worried.

Stevie got a reply and hung up the phone. She walked back to Smithy, watching Lizzy's body tense in unnatural directions.

'He's on his way. His DCI is keeping an eye on the station until he can get back.' Stevie reported.

'He'll get a nasty shock when he gets here.' Smithy knew.

'He should be with her. The three siblings are pretty close, Neil, Dan and Lizzy.'

'Neil?'

'DCI Neil Reading. He's in Scarborough.'

'I see. Spread out.'

'Careers first, a lot of them.'

'That's how the family's run?'

'Yeah. All go through Birmingham and then move onto somewhere else.'

The nurses relaxed as Lizzy became stable, but Smithy and Stevie saw she was plugged into machines as if she was in a coma. They weren't out the woods just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Smithy got Stevie back to Sun Hill, everyone trying to be supportive. They got up to the incident room and found a stranger talking with Neil up the front.

'Stevie, you alright?' Neil M asked.

'Yeah. I'm better than Lizzy is right now.' Stevie was worried.

'This is DCI Neil Reading, Lizzy's older brother. He came down to check what was being done and if he could give any assistance.' Neil M explained.

Neil R walked to Smithy and Stevie, shaking their hands.

'Lizzy's spoken highly of this station, so when I heard you might be in a spot of bother, I thought I'd come and help out. I hope this won't be difficult for us, Stevie.' Neil R tried to be polite.

'Not at all. It's good to see you again, Neil.' Stevie returned the politeness.

'How far have we got, Gov?' Smithy asked Neil M.

'We'd need Lizzy's statement to clarify some things, but otherwise we should be all good to arrest them.' Neil M explained.

'Already got it. We just need to write it up and we should be able to get them charged. We won't get her to sign though, I'm afraid. They had to put her in a coma again because she started coughing up blood. Whatever they did to Lizzy, it's knocking it out of her. Dan's with her, so she's not on her own.' Smithy said.

'He always was more protective of her than me. At least she has someone.' Neil R was a little down.

'It was good he's the same blood type as her. They had to do a blood fusion from her losing so much.' Stevie shrugged.

Neil R stared at Stevie in shock.

'He's not the same blood type. I am.' Neil R was horrified.

The whole room looked at Neil R in shock. Melissa walked in, a box in her hands.

'Reading, your delivery.' Melissa broke the silence.

Neil R took the box and put it on the nearest clear table. He pulled out a few files and handed them to Neil M.

'You'll need those. They're what my nick had on the four idiots who decided to cross a Reading.' Neil R tried to hide his smugness of his family's history.

'Yeah, like your family's a good one, Neil. You know what your family did. It almost killed Lizzy.' Melissa almost snapped at him.

'What are you talking about?' Smithy asked.

'The Reading and Hendy family decided to plant bombs in their areas of where they were Police so then they used it as a way to take over the Police from the inside. Lizzy was onto what they were up to after we had bombs go off in Kingswell. She attempted to clear a warehouse that was off limits to the public, but instead she found a bomb. It almost killed her. If Sergeant Max Strong hadn't got to her when he did, she wouldn't be here today. So a lot of the officers in our station know to be wary of all the officers in very high positions. Lizzy was able to clear her name, Dan's and Neil's names and their mother's name of any involvement. A few of the officers still doubt where her loyalties lie, but I can assure them they're still the same as they were at the start of her time at Locksford.' Melissa almost glared at Neil R.

'That's why she was hesitant with her Dad.' Smithy knew.

'Yeah. He's currently being investigated. He's stepping down as Chief Constable and we're getting a new one next week. Lizzy is nervous because she doesn't want to be fearful of what he may do. Her faith in people has been rocked because of it. She thought she knew her family, but this just tore her world apart. She found friends in Uniform to back her up, but so many of the relationships she's had have pushed her over the edge. Not even I can pull her back this time.' Melissa pointed out.

'Was it just the bombs?' Neil M knew.

'No. Her Dad had taken advantage of a few female officers in the nick. He's raped a couple in the time I've been there, but they were spooked too much to go forward with making a statement. They both left the force after it. He's also being done for abusing Lizzy on numerous occasions, especially with a belt. I've seen the bruises myself. I'm glad she's got out of that now. As her Dad's being charged and won't come out of prison, we've been helping her clear the house of belongings and getting her a flat she feels comfortable in. Lizzy's turned a corner and we just need to support her, not try and tear her down even more.' Melissa said.

'The poor kid. No wonder she was so driven to get it done herself.' Smithy figured it out.

'Sounds like Lizzy, to be honest. Neil, why don't you go to the hospital and support Dan? He sounded pretty rough on the phone. Oh, you'll need to take Lizzy her new radio, since hers got smashed.' Melissa looked at Neil R, handing over the new radio.

'Let me know if you find anything.' Neil R left, a little angry as he held the radio.

'She's got some weird brothers.' Stevie remarked.

'Yeah. I'm glad she's the sane one.' Melissa smirked a little.

Melissa's phone rang and she answered it, getting a reply she didn't want.

'Right. I'll drive back up to you, alright?' Melissa hung up.

'What?' Neil asked.

'I'm needed back at my station. I've got to go back to Birmingham. If you need any more help, just give me a call.' Melissa was about to leave when a Sergeant entered the room.

'Max, this is a surprise.' Melissa was shocked.

'Becker's orders. He knew you'd be coming back to Locksford, so sent me down to keep an eye on things and pass information through.' Max shrugged.

'Oh, sorry. This is Sergeant Max Strong. He's also Lizzy's handler, if that's the right word.' Melissa explained.

'I'm her supervisor, so to speak. If she has any issues she comes to me.' Max explained.

'You also saved Lizzy's life after that bomb.' Melissa smiled weakly.

'I was hardly going to leave her, was I? She's part of my relief and no one gets left behind.' Max wasn't giving much away.

Melissa looked at her watch and yelped a little.

'I've got to go. Will you be alright to liaison with Sun Hill?' Melissa checked.

'I'm sure Lizzy will be up and about soon enough to check things if I supposedly do it wrong.' Max was certain.

'I'm sure she will. I'll see you later, Max.' Melissa dashed out, almost running out the room.

'Well, Sergeant Strong, maybe a fresh set of eyes on the case might pull something up.' Neil guided Max towards the board.

They walked to the board, Max checking things.

'Is it me, or does he remind you of Stone?' Smithy asked Stevie.

'Yeah. Bit brutish and built like he could take anyone down. Lizzy must love having him as her supervisor.' Stevie smirked a little.

'You don't think there's something between them?'

'No. Lizzy's not like that.'

'You never know.'

Smithy and Stevie then watched Max keep looking at the picture of Lizzy on the board, something not quite sitting right in their minds.


	9. Chapter 9

Max sat by the board, checking through all the information coming through Locksford. All of them were working, not really talking to each other. Feet were heard running in their direction and Lizzy dashed into the room, making Max stand up in shock.

'Lizzy.' Max was surprised to see her.

'We've got a situation.' Lizzy was worried.

'Lizzy, are you sure you're up to this?' Max was the concerned Sergeant.

'I've gotta be. It wraps round me and Stevie again.' Lizzy looked at Stevie.

'Lizzy, it's all yours.' Neil knew.

Lizzy got to the box of files brought by Melissa and found the one she was looking for.

'This may seem like a big ask, but you'll need to be very delicate with this case file.' Lizzy hoped they'd agree.

'We'll do what we can.' Neil agreed, just as Callum walked in.

'This file is everything on my family and the bombing incident in Birmingham. Each member of my family had this map of the UK and had red marks, or pins of where each member was. The weird thing was my brothers and I didn't get one. I shrugged it off, but my brothers wouldn't let it go. They started investigating and found this out. You'd better have a look through this. It may explain a bit more of what's going on.' Lizzy handed the file carefully to Neil.

Max gave an assuring nod to Lizzy, Locksford sticking together. Neil looked through the file and found something that made him stop flicking through.

'They put you through SO 19 and 15 training?' Neil was horrified.

'They thought it would toughen me out. It backfired on them and I recognised their handprints all over the explosions in Birmingham. It stuck out like a sore thumb because whenever we have got explosions the majority have been near religious buildings, a lot of the time the mosques. This was out of character for our area. Once I was put on light duties after getting blown up, I figured out some similarities of what has been going on in other areas that my family were running. It was only then did I figure out what they were up to and what they'd done. Dad tried to keep me at bay, but I got to Becker and Max before he could try and silence me. The same M.O is starting to surface. I think my bent copper family is trying to pay me back for landing them life sentences by using their crime contacts they picked up. They know my connection to DS Moss, so they're going to use that to their advantage. Sarge, you're going to hate me for this, but I think they're planning on setting off another bomb fiasco, but in London.' Lizzy finally looked at Max.

'Lizzy, we'll need to question you for this, get the whole picture.' Smithy knew how bad it was.

'Just try not to arrest me and we'll be fine. I think Sergeant Strong might have something say if you tried.' Lizzy suggested.

'Callum, would you take Lizzy down to one of the interview rooms? I'm sure you can handle this.' Smithy suggested.

'I don't think Lizzy's fit for interview.' Max spoke up.

'Sarge?' Lizzy was confused.

'You just got out of a coma, Lizzy. Last time you were all over the place when you woke up.' Max was worried.

'Sarge, if you feel so strongly about it, why don't you sit in? It's like your my Rep in case the questions go away from what we need to talk about. Inspector, would that be alright?' Lizzy tried to find middle ground.

'Lizzy, don't do this.' Max tried to convince her.

'My family is in ruins, Max. I have to sort this out as one of four straight cops in my family. If anyone knows the whole situation, it's me. Let me do this, Max. You owe me that at least.' Lizzy wasn't giving in.

'I can't let you just go in there on a whim, Lizzy.' Max wasn't budging.

'This is no whim! This is my own reputation that I built from scratch without my father twisting the knife in my back that I have to deal with! If you're not with me on this, fine. But I have to sort this, one way or another.' Lizzy almost snapped at Max.

Max got Lizzy to one side by the board.

'You know I'm doing this to protect you.' Max whispered.

'I know. You got very protective of me after I got blown up. So thanks for your concern, but we have a job to do. So are you in or out?' Lizzy whispered.

Max and Lizzy looked at each other, trying to convince the other. Max was the first to fold.

'Fine. I'm sitting in. I don't trust their Sergeant Stone.' Max caved.

'PC Reading, this just arrived for you.' PC Mel Ryder entered and gave Lizzy a slim box.

'Thanks.' Lizzy was curious.

Lizzy opened the box and her face dropped.

'What?' Smithy asked.

Lizzy pulled two epaulettes out the box and showed them to the group. The epaulettes were for a Sergeant, with Lizzy's number attached.

'My sergeant exams. I passed.' Lizzy was shocked.

She pulled out a note at the bottom.

'"Congrats on passing your exams, Lizzy. Starting now, you're Locksford's third Sergeant. See you back at the station, Sarge. Becker." I see our Inspector's forwarded the promotion. Weird thing is I thought I had another two weeks to wait until I got the results.' Lizzy was shocked.

'You'd better put them on, Sarge.' Max suggested.

Lizzy took her current epaulette off and pulled on her new Sergeant epaulettes on instead.

'Sergeant Lizzy Reading. Has a ring to it.' Stevie smiled.

'Thanks, Stevie.' Lizzy smirked a little.

Lizzy put the box down on the table.

'Sergeant Stone, perhaps we ought to do this interview.' Lizzy knew.

'If you'd like to follow me.' Callum suggested.

Lizzy and Max followed downstairs into uniform and through towards custody. They got into one of the interview rooms. Callum offered Lizzy and Max to sit down, so they sat on the far end of the room. Callum started the tape.

'Interview commencing at thirteen hundred hours. Present are Sergeants Callum Stone, Max Strong and Lizzy Reading. Now Lizzy, you need to tell me everything about the bombing orchestrated by your family.' Callum started.

'My Dad orchestrated the whole thing. My family is vast in numbers. They all were in different positions around the UK. My family were showing more signs they were bent. Neil and Dan, my brothers, were the only ones who thought so. At least that's what they thought. I tried to figure out what Dad was up to, but he was so obsessive with making sure I had as much doubt about myself as possible. I was into my seventh month when the bombs went off. Conor Perth, a PC with me, and I were the first officers on the scene.' Lizzy started, only to see Callum push a picture of the bomb in her direction, spooking her of how much he already knew.


	10. Chapter 10

'You recognise this picture? I'm showing Miss Reading exhibit BH 1.' Callum asked, pushing the picture further towards Lizzy.

'That's the bomb. I was able to identify it once Sergeant Strong brought backup to help at the scene. I was allowed to go near it because I have training certified by TSG, LAS and LFB. My Dad got it passed through when I was sixteen. It's part of the family training they put me through.' Lizzy explained.

'So you admit to recognising the bomb?'

'Yeah. My family thought it would be fun to screw me over by leaving a bomb like this in my room once I'd passed. I freaked out, but I managed to sort myself out and disarm it. They said I'd passed the family challenge. It wasn't until I was given the task of looking through all the evidence on Becker's say so when I was put on light duties.'

'Becker?'

'My Inspector, Dale 'Becker' Beckett. He's not a big fan of his name, so everyone calls him Becker.'

'He put you on light duties because of your injuries?'

'Mainly because he didn't want to get on the bad side of Dad. A lot of people in the station try and do the same, just so he doesn't try and murder them verbally. They've seen how bad he gives it to me and they know not to go near him. Quite often they end up going over his head to get things done.'

'Would you say that if you were pressurised, you could make the same result your family did?'

'I'm going to stop you there, Sergeant. This question is misleading and suggesting my officer would use her rank to hurt those she has sworn to protect, which is against everything that is in her file already, so I suggest you find another or better question.' Max interceded.

'I apologise. Lizzy, do you think someone could use your skills against you?' Callum rephrased the question.

'If they know as much as we do about the Police, then yeah. We've already had an issue with the press putting a mole into the nick for stories, so yeah, I think they could if they had the training we do.' Lizzy said.

'I would suggest we rest, let Lizzy recover. She is still recovering from her earlier injuries.' Max ordered.

'Lizzy, are you alright with that?' Callum checked.

Max got up, his heckles up, but so did Callum. The two of them stood face to face, trying to match each other.

'Stop!' Lizzy called.

Max went for him first. Callum took the blow Max served him, so Lizzy pushed the button in the wall, setting off the alarm. Callum tried not to fight back too much, knowing the consequences. Officers separated them and dragged Max away from Callum. Lizzy stayed in the interview room, taking a seat to catch her breath. Smithy got to custody and looked into the interview room. He saw Lizzy sat alone, no sign of anyone else.

'Lizzy, what happened?' Smithy sat next to her.

'Max just went for Callum. They kind of faced off and then Max just punched him.' Lizzy was a little shaken.

'Who pushed the button?'

'I did.'

'Well, I think they've been separated, so we should be able to talk to them individually to find out what happened.'

Lizzy managed to get up and checked the time.

'Interview terminated thirteen thirty.' Lizzy stopped the tape.

'Callum recorded it?'

'Yeah. He was actually interviewing me. He even pulled out a picture of the bomb from the file.'

'I'm sorry. It must have spooked you.'

'Not as much as seeing Max go for Callum. Do you know if they're alright?'

'No. No one's around outside. That's why I came in, seeing you distressed.'

'What?'

'No one's outside in the corridor.'

Both of them got up and walked into the corridor. There was no sign of them. Smithy led Lizzy through to find Callum sat in the shared Sergeant's office, wiping blood off his face.

'Callum?' Smithy was worried.

Callum looked up and quickly stood up.

'Are you alright?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah. Lizzy, are you?' Callum hoped.

'Little shaken, but yeah. Never seen him so wound up before. It's worse than him and Louise.' Lizzy shuddered.

'What?' Callum was confused.

'Max had a thing for PC Louise Hall. She shot him down rather harshly. I ended up having to take him to one side and get him to talk to me about it because he was starting to take it out on the relief, more than sometimes you have, Sergeant Stone. He's almost three times your anger most times with the relief, but the way he was with you, Callum, it was like four of you.' Lizzy explained.

'That's crazy.' Callum was worried.

'Just be glad he decides not to follow in my Dad's path. Then we would all be for it, especially me.' Lizzy was on edge.

'We need to find where he was taken. We need a word with Max Strong.' Smithy knew.

'You'd better leave it to me. If he gets sight of any of you, he may attempt to go for you too. I'd rather not have to explain how he assaulted a Sergeant and maybe almost killed an Inspector.' Lizzy knew Max.

'So you'll let him almost kill you instead?' Smithy wasn't happy.

'No. One thing I have picked up is he can't attack me. He feels seriously protective of me. It got worse after the incident, so I just go with it. We'll need to make sure it's just me with him. That's what gets under his defence. We found out he has some undeclared feelings somewhere and Becker thinks they're in my direction. I can convince him to calm down and hopefully to apologise. You're going to need to trust me on this.' Lizzy hoped.

Smithy and Callum looked at each other, trying to decide what was best. Smithy's shoulders dropped as they figured out they had no other options.

'Let's go find him.' Smithy had given in.

They left to custody and found the custody sergeant waiting for them. Lizzy was allowed to approach the cell they had put Max in to calm down. Smithy gave the signal to open the cell. The door opened and Lizzy stepped in to find Max fuming.

'Lizzy.' Max was shocked to see her.

'What were you playing at?' Lizzy asked.

'He was pushing you too hard, Lizzy! I couldn't let him do that to you!'

Lizzy sat Max back onto the seat/bed in the cell.

'You need to calm down or they're going to end up accusing you of assault. There's only so much I can do, Max.'

Max moved his left hand to Lizzy's cheek before he threw the blow.


	11. Chapter 11

'Max!' Lizzy was in shock.

Lizzy was confused what was happening. One minute Max seemed to be showing her compassion and the next he'd punched her in the face. She fell to the floor, disorientated. Max got her up into his grip over his shoulder. He got out the cell and out of nowhere drew a gun.

'Max, put the gun down.' Smithy tried to convince him.

'Get out my way or I use it on her.' Max snarled.

'Max, let Lizzy go. We can talk about this.' Callum tried to confuse him.

'You think I'd fall for that? I'm a copper! I know you're trying to throw me, but all I want is you to back off and let me through.' Max hissed.

Smithy, Callum and the custody sergeant backed up, letting them through. Max put Lizzy down and shoved her into the little room in custody, him locking the door behind them. Lizzy tried to get her bearings, but she was trying to recover from the punch.

'No. Max, don't do this.' Lizzy pleaded.

'Sorry, Lizzy, but this is for your own good.' Max snarled, almost of a sexual nature.

Lizzy then got what he meant. She shook her head slightly, actually shaking some of the dizziness off as she did so. Her hands pulled out her asp, flicking it out in her grip.

'Back off, Max.' Lizzy tried to stay strong.

Max smirked a little at the challenge. He pinned her to the wall, the asp getting knocked out of her hand. Lizzy screamed as best she could to get their help from outside. The door was tried, but they couldn't get it open.

'Lizzy! Hang on!' Callum called through the door.

Lizzy tried to fight Max off, but he was stronger than her.

'You should have guessed it was me helping your family.' Max grinned.

Lizzy screamed again as Max attempted to pull her shirt off. Callum got the door open and ripped Max off Lizzy. She slid to the floor, in pieces. They got Max back into the cell, Smithy supporting Lizzy.

'I've got you. You're safe.' Smithy tried to convince Lizzy of that.

Lizzy held onto Smithy, unsure what else to do. Smithy rubbed his hands into her back, trying to comfort her.

'It's alright.' Smithy spoke gently.

Callum dashed back, seeing the state Lizzy was in.

'We were just in time, I think.' Smithy suggested.

'Lizzy?' Callum carefully crouched next to her.

Lizzy slowly looked at him.

'Shall I call the FME to check you over?' Callum asked.

Lizzy shook her head. She wiped tears away. Smithy and Callum helped her stand up.

'Is there anyone you want us to call for you?' Callum asked.

'Becker. I need to speak to Becker.' Lizzy was still a little shaky.

'I'll get onto that. If I get Stevie to sit with you in the soft interview room, is that ok?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah.' Lizzy's voice shrunk.

'Callum, can you take Lizzy to the soft interview room? I'll send Stevie down to you.' Smithy suggested.

Callum gently guided Lizzy through the station and to the soft interview room. She sat on one of the sofas, Callum next to her.

'Can I get you anything, some water?' Callum asked.

Lizzy shook her head, trying to gather herself. Stevie came in and saw Lizzy.

'Are you alright?' Stevie sat in the individual chair on Lizzy's left.

'I don't know.' Lizzy was still shaken up.

'Smithy said he was going to get hold of your Inspector. Turns out he may be on his way down here anyway.' Stevie explained.

'What will happen to Max?' Lizzy asked.

'It's more than likely he will be disciplined by the DPS for his actions.' Stevie knew it was grim.

'Do I have to make a statement?' Lizzy hoped not.

'Possibly. It may come down to the CCTV in custody. They'll be able to see what happened, as there are cameras in the corridor of the cells, in custody itself and the side room you were taken into. That should be evidence enough.' Stevie explained.

Lizzy looked down, knowing it was going to go downhill.

'Lizzy, it's not your fault.' Becker's voice spoke up.

Lizzy looked up and saw Becker standing in the doorway next to Smithy.

'Becker.' Lizzy was surprised.

'Thought you might want some help. Good thing I'd just arrived here when Smithy called me.' Becker smirked slightly.

Lizzy walked to Becker and he held her close.

'Your career's not making it easy for you, is it?' Becker joked gently.

Becker guided Lizzy to the other sofa. Smithy sat with them on the sofa next to Callum.

'Lizzy, I know you must feel terrified, but he needs to know he stepped over the mark.' Smithy tried to convince her.

'So I'm meant to turn my back on him? He saved my life when I got hit with that bomb, Smithy! I can't leave him defenceless, not when he didn't leave me defenceless!' Lizzy started getting upset again.

'Lizzy.' Becker got her attention back.

Lizzy looked at Becker, trying to understand what he was up to.

'They want you to be safe, just like I do. Max has threatened your safety, putting you in that position. Trust me, we need to do the right thing to keep you safe. You've got more experience in cases than the rest of us. You know we can't just leave it. He won't understand that it's wrong to put you in this position. Please, let us help you.' Becker got round Lizzy's defence.

'He'll lose his job, won't he?' Lizzy knew.

'More than likely.' Becker didn't keep secrets from her.

'It's like Dylan Acton again, isn't it?' Lizzy asked.

'Yeah, except he's not leaking cases and updates to the press.' Becker joked a little.

'What?' Stevie was confused.

'At Locksford we had a mole in the ranks that was leaking stories to the press. If it wasn't for Lizzy, we'd never had caught him. He was one of our PCs, PC Dylan Acton. He threatened he would kill Lizzy on his way out.' Becker explained.

'I'm sorry.' Smithy was horrified.

'It's like Andrea Dunbar for Sun Hill, wasn't it?' Lizzy knew.

'How did you know about that?' Smithy was shocked.

'You'd be surprised what Dad thought was good reading material. Forced to read it a few times to learn the lesson not to be a leak.' Lizzy shrugged.

'That's why you're now a Sergeant. It's because I know I can trust you.' Becker smiled, trying to assure Lizzy of what was to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy watched Becker carefully as the room fell silent, taking in Becker's words.

'Did you know about Max?' Lizzy wanted answers.

'No. I wish I did. I wouldn't have let him leave if I'd known.' Becker sighed deeply.

'He said you sent him.' Lizzy was confused.

'No. I didn't send him. He came by himself. He left a message with Nicky to tell me where he'd gone.' Becker pointed out.

'Nicky's good though.' Lizzy hoped.

'Yeah. Everyone in Uniform is waiting for when you come back to Locksford so we can congratulate you properly for becoming a Sergeant.' Becker gently nudged Lizzy.

'They're going to do the drink thing again, aren't they?' Lizzy knew.

'Drink thing?' Callum was confused.

'They would do a challenge of who can drink the most shots in a minute. I cheat slightly by filling mine with water rather than vodka. Don't drink alcohol. It's funniest when it's Becker vs Max. The testosterone goes through the roof. Becker usually wins, because he's the Inspector and can hold his drink.' Lizzy laughed.

'I try my best to show up my Sergeants.' Becker laughed, joking.

'Maybe we can see which Inspector is best. Smithy vs Becker.' Stevie suggested.

Smithy looked at Stevie funny, trying to figure out what she was up to. Stevie shrugged, but it just made Smithy want to look at her even longer.

'Lizzy, do you think you are able to help us with the case again?' Smithy tried to get his focus back on track.

'The bombing came up.' Lizzy explained to Becker.

'Oh, Lizzy.' Becker held Lizzy a little closer to him.

'I think I'm ok to. Will you help, Becker?' Lizzy hoped.

'Yeah. Of course. I can explain a bit more from when Lizzy was in a coma. Her situation was up and down for quite a while. I had to hold the case and the station together whilst they tried to tear each other apart.' Becker explained.

'How long was she in the coma?' Smithy asked.

'About five days. We were getting bombarded with calls, fake leads and everything else. We were going round in circles until Lizzy started putting things together.' Becker looked at Lizzy.

'I'm glad I could help.' Lizzy smiled weakly.

'We'd better figure out what the next step is. If Max is involved in this, there will be danger coming our way.' Callum knew.

'We'd better get to the incident room.' Smithy suggested.

The five of them walked together to the incident room, Callum leading the way.

'You and Lizzy seem very close.' Smithy asked Becker.

'Yeah. Well, since her brothers are quite a distance away, I keep an eye on her. It's like I've become a Dad figure to her, one she can trust. She reminds me of my daughter and I just want to keep her safe. That's how our relationship works. It's an equivalent father-daughter relationship. We know we can depend on each other and Lizzy needs that, especially with all that went on with her Dad. I'm glad she's finally free of him.' Becker explained.

'That's why she wanted you to come down here after Max went for her?' Smithy checked.

'She'd want someone she knows she can depend on. There's only a handful I know of she'd trust like that. It's just me, her godmother and our DI Melissa, our CSE and her godfather Jazz, Nicky, Conor and Leon. She's still trying to figure out our Sergeant Jo Marble, but they're getting there.' Becker shrugged.

'Leon?' Smithy picked up.

'DC Leon Boulder, he's our PPU officer as well. They struck up quite the friendship after coming out the coma. Leon offered someone to talk to. They ended up doing just that and then she figured out her family's involvement.' Becker smirked.

They got into the incident room. Neil was trying to get an idea of where to go off the board. He turned round and saw them all enter.

'Everything ok? Who's this?' Neil spotted Becker.

'I'm Becker, Lizzy's Inspector.' Becker shook his hand.

'Inspector Becker?' Neil was confused.

'Well, it's Inspector Dale Beckett, Gov. Everyone calls me Becker.' Becker explained.

'Two Inspectors called Dale?' Stevie was shocked.

'We both get a nickname from our last names, so why not?' Becker chuckled.

'Smithy and Becker. It sounds like a sit-com.' Lizzy joked.

'Thanks for that, Reading.' Becker joked back, getting Lizzy's humour.

'You're welcome, sir.' Lizzy laughed.

'Right. We'd better go over the case file, Reading and see if we can see any similarities.' Becker became serious.

'Sir.' Lizzy followed suit.

Lizzy got to the folder and picked up the important documents, sticking them on the board. Becker checked the evidence bags they had and passed one to Lizzy.

'It's the same make, sir. Everything looks like my family had a hand in this. Sounds like they're getting a double charge.' Lizzy called to Becker.

'Ok. Lizzy, I need a list of the components on the board and which wires in order we'd need to cut.' Becker ordered.

'Sir, that might be a little difficult.' Lizzy hesitated.

'How so?' Becker looked at her.

'The bombs my family delve into, they have two separate designs. We only dealt with one in Birmingham. They could be pulling both out for this. They have a different way of disarming it to each other. One you have to cut the wires and the other you have to take the central control out the middle as if you're playing the game Operation.' Lizzy explained.

'Operation?' Smithy was confused.

'You'd have to carefully take the central control out the top of the device without touching the sides. In the game, if you did that you'd get a buzz noise to stop you continuing. In the bomb, you do that and you blow yourself up.' Lizzy was worried.

'You know how to disarm both and how to tell which is which?' Neil hoped.

'Yeah. Got trained with them for about five years, alongside secondary school.' Lizzy shrugged.

'So this could mean we'll have a bombing situation again.' Smithy knew.

'Yeah. You've just got to stop me going into a warehouse alone again, as if either side needs reminding of that.' Lizzy knew, seeing the look of pain on Callum's face.

'What's the next move?' Neil asked.

'We stop a bomber destroying London.' Becker looked to Lizzy, who looked at the plan of the bomb, their fates in her hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Lizzy and Becker got ready to go to their hotel for the night. Lizzy let him gently kiss her head, absentminded as if he was her father.

'I'm like your daughter now, aren't I?' Lizzy knew.

'Well that's what happens when we've been through what we have together. It brought us together in a way you've struggled to before.' Becker shrugged.

'Do you think Sun Hill find it weird?'

'Does it bother you?'

'No. I just don't want them thinking badly of you, after what happened with Max.'

'They know well enough I'm not Max. They also know you've been through a lot for only being in your second year in the force. It's understandable you need support and guidance, when you're family has turned out the way they have. You just need a guiding hand towards staying on the straight copper path.'

'I don't think I'd ever become a bent cop. I know what's at stake if I did and I don't want to lose what I've got. It wouldn't be worth it to risk all I have.'

'I'm glad you think like that. This is why I got you to become Sergeant. You have more awareness than the rest of us. Your upbringing has prepared you well.'

'Thanks, I think.'

They laughed a little together, unsure what to do next. Smithy entered the incident room, in his civvies.

'Still here?' Smithy was impressed.

'Change of shift?' Becker knew.

'Yeah. The relief wanted to invite you both out for drinks. You can say no.' Smithy offered.

'Lizzy?' Becker was going off her decision.

'Maybe for a little bit. Besides, I want to see Becker thrash Smithy at our drink game.' Lizzy smirked.

'Alright, Lizzy. Seems fair enough. You're on, Smithy.' Becker laughed.

'Shall I show you to the changing rooms?' Smithy pointed out they were still in their uniform.

'That might be wise.' Becker agreed.

Smithy led them through the nick to the changing rooms. Lizzy left to the female changing room. PCs Kirsty Knight and Mel Ryder were getting out their uniform as Lizzy started doing the same.

'Lizzy, right?' Kirsty checked.

'Yeah.' Lizzy was a little cautious.

'I'm Kirsty and this is Mel.' Kirsty tried to be nice.

Lizzy got changed quickly and the three of them left together and found Smithy and the guys waiting for them.

'Ready?' Smithy checked, particularly looking at Lizzy.

'Yeah. Let's go.' Lizzy nodded.

They walked together, a massive group of uniformed officers. PCs Nate Roberts, Leon Taylor and Ben Gayle joined Smithy, Callum, Kirsty and Mel from Sun Hill. Lizzy and Becker found themselves walking amidst the rabble, but Lizzy was led forward with the girls.

'So you're from Birmingham?' Mel asked.

'Yeah, it teaches you how to get through to the idiots on the job.' Lizzy smirked.

'We've got plenty of those.' Kirsty turned round and looked at the guys, laughing.

The guys had no idea what they'd said, curious what they were up to. The group walked to the pub and found a table.

'Lizzy, would you give me a hand getting the round in?' Becker asked.

'Only if it's the game first.' Lizzy smirked.

'Fine. You're bringing the bottle over.' Becker gave in.

Lizzy nodded and followed Becker to the bar, once they'd got the orders for everyone to attempt the game. The guys watched Lizzy leaning against the bar as Becker gave the order.

'How obvious do you wanna make it?' Kirsty pointed out.

'What?' Leon snapped out of it.

'We can see you all staring at her from here, so I think she can see from the bar you're all staring at her.' Kirsty was blunt.

The guys tried to cover themselves as Becker and Lizzy walked over.

'You guys are so obvious it's funny.' Becker chuckled.

'Obvious about what?' Smithy tried to fake confusion.

'There's a mirror at the bar. I could see who you were checking out. I could see Kirsty and Mel had figured it out too. You guys are just too obvious.' Becker grinned, nudging Lizzy.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink. Becker put the shot glasses down, separating them to be about twenty each. Smithy was horrified at the number of glasses.

'Turning chicken, Smithy?' Becker taunted slightly.

'Lizzy, fill the glasses.' Smithy locked eyes with Becker.

Lizzy did as she was instructed, filling all the glasses with some concoction Becker was grinning about.

'You have one minute to drink all the shot glasses dry. I will fill them all back up once you empty half of them. Nate, keep count of how many Smithy empties. Callum, can you do the same for Becker?' Lizzy lay down the law.

Nate and Callum nodded, ready. Lizzy gave the signal to go. The group got a bit loud as Becker and Smithy got into the swing of it.

'Come on, Smithy!' Stevie cheered, almost giving her emotional cover away.

Lizzy tried to fill the glasses as quickly as she could. Her watch started beeping when the minute was up.

'Nate, how many did Smithy manage to drink?' Lizzy checked.

'Thirty-seven.' Nate smiled.

'Callum how many did Becker manage to drink?' Lizzy checked, almost wanting Becker to win.

'Forty.' Callum was in shock.

Smithy despaired, Stevie offering a glass of water to Smithy so he could attempt to recover.

'What was that we were drinking?' Smithy groaned.

'Gin.' Becker grinned, obviously impressed with himself.

Smithy groaned a little, the gin starting to attack his system. Stevie got Smithy another water to help with the gin. Nate left to the bar to get another two bottles so the rest of them could see who was best.

'How you feeling, Lizzy?' Becker stood next to his officer.

'Ok, I think. Feel a little edgy, but I'm not sure what it is.' Lizzy shuddered slightly.

She looked across the room and saw someone watching her.

'Lizzy, you alright?' Callum checked.

I'll be right back.' Lizzy got nervous slightly, just enough to put Becker and Callum on edge.

Lizzy walked across the room to the woman watching her.

'You have a nerve.' Lizzy snapped.

'I wanted to check you were ok.' The woman explained.

'Yeah, thanks for that, mother. Like you couldn't have done that earlier than today. I hope you're happy with yourself. I know you're as bad and the rest of them. You're just like Phillip Stone, some sick, twisted parent who thinks they rule everything. I'm doing what Callum Stone did to his Dad. I'm walking out. Enjoy being alone, Mum. I won't come knocking. Stay out my life, Commissioner Matilda Hendy.'

Lizzy attempted to walk away, but Matilda grabbed her arm. Lizzy broke her grip and got in her face.

'You try that again and it'll be the last thing you do. Dad won't get away with what he's done, so watch your back because you're next.'

Becker dashed over and pulled Lizzy away.

'Lizzy, that's enough.' Becker tried to persuade Lizzy.

Lizzy got out of Becker's grip.

'Just stay away from me, you selfish cow! It would be better if you were dead!' Lizzy yelled at her.

Lizzy stormed out the pub, Becker in too much shock to go after her. Callum got into action and followed Lizzy out the pub. He found her fuming outside.

'Lizzy, you need to calm down.' Callum tried to get through to Lizzy.

'She was working with them!' Lizzy yelled at Callum.

'Who is she?' Callum asked.

'Commissioner Matilda Hendy, my poor excuse for a mother! She's involved in this and I know she knows I'm onto her!'

'You need to calm down.'

'Calm down? Calm down?! She's as bad as your Dad, Callum, maybe even worse! If anyone in the family could have put bombs together identical every time is her! I will arrest her and when I do, I'll do her for child abuse at the same time!'

'Lizzy.'

'What? Did you think my defence was so high because my family tried to blow up Birmingham? They abused me, Callum, _all_ of them!' Lizzy confessed, tears replacing her anger at the truth coming out.


	14. Chapter 14

Lizzy sat in the changing room, alone. She didn't dare speak a word. Her breathing was heavy, but she knew she would have to face them soon enough. They would notice she was taking too long and send someone to check on her. They would send Becker or one of Sun Hill's officers to talk her out of any madness to go after her mother. Tensions ran high even just thinking about her, about all of them. She wanted them out of her life for good, but she still needed something to keep her going, anything. The door opened and Callum found her sitting alone.

'Did you think we wouldn't miss you?' Callum raised an eyebrow.

Lizzy shrugged, unsure what to say. He shut the door and sat next to her.

'It's tearing you apart, isn't it?'

Lizzy nodded, unable to speak just yet.

'You already know I was the same with my Dad. I wanted to have some kind of reconciliation, some justice for what he did. I never got it. My Mum chose my Dad over me when I was sixteen, so I left home. I can see you're in the same boat. You want someone to blame.'

'It's all I could think about last night.'

'You need to talk to someone about this, Lizzy. It'll kill you in the end.'

'I can't.'

'You think no one will listen or understand?'

'No one does. I still get looks in the nick because of what my family did. I had no involvement. They forget it was me who got blown up attempting to save someone.'

'I want you to talk to me.'

'What?'

'You think no one understands how you feel about your family. I think I might be able to understand. My Dad was a rapist and he got his friends to cover it up.'

'What am I supposed to do? I'm forced to uphold the Reading line, but the reputation we have isn't what we should be doing. I'm not a bent cop!'

'I know you're not. I've seen many bent cops and you're not one of them. Here's an idea. Ignore all the reputation your family has. Build your own as the officer you are. Don't let them change how you are and keep cracking cases the way you do. I've seen your file. No one could get to where you are without gaining a lot of wisdom of where and how to tread. You don't get scared in the face of danger and you put yourself in the way to save your fellow colleagues. Trust me, Lizzy, you're doing fine.'

'You really believe that?'

'Yeah. You're a great cop. I think you might even get to Inspector one day.'

'You're just saying that.'

'No. It's not just me who says it. It's all of us who have met you. Even Becker thinks you'd be great. So how about we go to the incident room and we show your family you're not under their thumb anymore?'

Lizzy looked at Callum in shock. He gently nudged her in encouragement.

'You think I can do that?'

'Without a doubt.'

Callum and Lizzy's eyes locked, her checking for any lies in his words. She looked away, but Callum gently guided her head round to look at him. Out of nowhere he kissed her lips once, pulling away, shocking both of them.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok.'

'Shouldn't be taking advantage.'

'Callum, you are an idiot sometimes.'

Callum looked at her, slightly tilting his head in thought. He leaned closer and kissed her again. He pulled her closer, unsure who was leading. They pulled apart and smirked a little at each other.

'We'd, uh, better get upstairs.' Callum tried to compose himself.

Callum led Lizzy out the room and up to the incident room. Smithy and Stevie were standing rather close to each other as Neil was briefing the room.

'Get lost, Sergeant Reading?' Neil wasn't impressed.

'DI Manson, I will put this situation into perspective for you. This case is holding up my reputation I have to recover after my family turned out to be a load of bent cops. Right now, we have to sort out what the hell is going on because after I got a chance to look at evidence last night, I found there are three people in the frame for this. My brothers and my mother. Their behaviour has become out of character and troubling me why they suddenly have the ability to drop everything and come here to assist. Secondly, they wouldn't give their blood for a blood transfusion to save my life. They're up to something and I intend to find out what because Sun Hill's fate relies on it.' Lizzy almost snapped at Neil.

'Lizzy, tone it down a notch.' Becker knew how pressured Lizzy was.

Lizzy got to the files they'd brought from Birmingham and found the evidence she wanted, sticking it on the board.

'If you don't believe me, check these files. Then you'll see they're paying me back for putting the rest of the family away for life sentences.' Lizzy wasn't budging.

'You can't seriously think your brothers would betray you after all this?' Becker hoped.

Lizzy pulled up her shirt, showing the hospital bandage over a wound.

'When did you do that?' Becker was horrified.

'Dan found me after I'd stormed off last night. He attempted to teach me a lesson, so I took myself to St Hugh's to get it checked over. If the cut had gone any deeper, they thought I would have ended up in ICU.' Lizzy pulled her shirt down.

'That's why you came back to the hotel late.' Becker put two and two together.

'We need to bring them in. Daniel, Neil and Matilda. They know the game and they think I don't know the rules. If anyone's in trouble, it's them. The Reading family line stands through me and I'll correct the wrongs they did.' Lizzy was ready.

'Smithy, give the order for Uniform to pick them up. Send a call to Scarborough to arrest Neil Reading.' Neil gave in.

Smithy discreetly squeezed one of Stevie's hands before leaving the incident room, his radio in his hand. Neil walked to Lizzy.

'Are you alright?' Neil checked.

'I thought it wasn't just me who was the straight cop in a family of bent cops. Looks like I was wrong.' Lizzy was downhearted.

'We can't choose our family, Lizzy. The important thing is how you deal with the cards you're dealt. You find your path and you stick to it.' Neil tried to be supportive.

Lizzy looked at Callum and the two of them understood what this would mean. The case was at a close. The suspects were being brought in. They would be charged and Lizzy would return home.


	15. Chapter 15

Callum and Lizzy stood on the roof of the nick, trying to come to terms with what was going on.

'What time are you leaving?' Callum asked.

'Becker wants to be on the road at one. Should get back about half five or later, depending on traffic.' Lizzy said.

'It'll be weird without you here. I've quite enjoyed having you here.'

'I've enjoyed being here. I would stay, but Locksford needs me. We were a Sergeant down, but now I take the job. Can't run the nick on just one Sergeant and one Inspector, can we?'

'Tell me about it. I had to do that until Jo took the role.'

'Jo Masters? I've heard a lot about her. She's a great cop.'

'You will keep in touch, won't you?'

'Callum, you know I will. I've found someone who understands.'

'Is there not a way you can stay just a little longer?'

'Is this you trying to ask me out on a date?'

'Yeah, I think it is.'

'I'll see if I can convince Becker to let me stay overnight and come back over tomorrow. He might understand better than I hoped.'

'He's like a Dad to you, Becker?'

'Yeah, a much better father figure than what I had. At least he's not trying to blow me up like a piñata.'

Callum and Lizzy laughed at that. He looked at her and leaned closer, kissing her as much as he dared. He pulled her closer, neither of them wanting to let go. They slowly part for air.

'If you can stay, I think that would be a taster of tonight.' Callum was a little out of breath.

'Then I'll make sure Becker lets me stay for tonight.' Lizzy tried to gather herself.

The two of them walked off the roof, down the steps. They walked into the nick and found Becker getting ready to pack their case files.

'Becker, can I have a word?' Lizzy asked quietly.

'You want to stay the night, don't you?' Becker knew.

'Is that alright?'

'Just make sure you're back for the night shift tomorrow.'

'Thank you.'

'Callum?' Becker called him over.

Callum walked to Becker and Lizzy.

'Look after her. If you hurt Lizzy, you'll have the entire Locksford nick on your back to make your life as difficult as possible. You hear me?' Becker almost snapped at him.

'Yes, sir. Cristal clear, sir. She'll be in safe hands.' Callum tried to assure Becker.

'I'll pack the car and then I'll leave. You can clear up any loose ends, Sergeant Reading.' Becker shook her hand.

Becker carried the boxes out the room. Smithy entered the room and saw Lizzy.

'The case is closed now. They'll be charged, as they've all confessed. No more bombs from them for now.' Smithy tried to be nice.

'Good. Becker will leave once the car is packed, but I'm staying behind in case there are any loose ends that need tying up. You'll also need someone from my station to sign off the case, so it's good I'm hanging back.' Lizzy explained.

'Getting with Stone, are we?' Smithy knew.

'Like you and Stevie, sir?' Lizzy raised an eyebrow.

'Right. Well, we may need to get the evidence logged. Maybe you can help Callum do that?' Smithy offered, getting the hint Lizzy knew everything.

'Yeah. Why not?' Lizzy shrugged.

Callum led her out towards the evidence cupboard. Smithy walked through the station and found Stevie getting a drink at the machine.

'Hey Stevie.'

'Hey Smithy.'

'How about I get you a proper drink tonight, the two of us?'

'Yeah. I'd like that.'

'It sounds like Callum's doing the same with Lizzy.'

'Callum and Lizzy?'

'Apparently so. She's staying overnight and going back tomorrow. I think Callum's got to her.'

'It's cute. She's brought out this side of him we don't see.'

'I'm surprised Becker went for it.'

'He knows how Lizzy is better than we do. He wouldn't have let her if he thought she was in danger.'

'I think Callum's dangerous anyway. I doubt Lizzy knows what she let herself into.'

'That's how it goes. At least there's no cross rank relationships for them to worry about.'

'Like there are with us?'

'Yeah. Does that worry you?'

'A little, but I think we can find a way.'

'You sound like you're up to something.'

'Do I?'

'Yeah, well, I guess I'll find out tonight.'

Stevie smiled innocently at Smithy before leaving up to CID. Smithy chuckled to himself, knowing he'd have to pull it out the bag to impress Stevie. He got back to his office, checking all the paperwork until the shift finally ended. Stevie found him coming out the changing room, not in his uniform. They left together, seeing Callum and Lizzy getting into Callum's car. They drove off, not spotting Smithy and Stevie sneaking away towards Smithy's flat.

Callum and Lizzy arrived at Callum's flat. Lizzy was impressed by what she saw. She put her bag on the sofa and looked back at Callum. Callum walked to her and planted a kiss on her lips, leading her into the bedroom as he did so. Lizzy let Callum ease her onto the bed, both of them craving what was about to happen. Callum pulled away slowly, moving to remove Lizzy's shirt. His hands gently grazed her skin, making her giggle at it carefully tickling her. Callum then came back for more, making her giggle even more, her shirt on the floor.

Smithy and Stevie got back to Smithy's flat, Smithy going straight for the alcohol and pouring out into two glasses.

'Was the pub not good enough?' Stevie asked.

'Not quite.' Smithy handed a glass to Stevie.

They both sat next to each other on the sofa, drinking their glasses dry. They put them down on the coffee table, both of them looking at each other. Smithy leaned closer and kissed Stevie, both of them holding onto each other as they didn't want the moment to end. Smithy's instincts kicked in and he removed his shirt, pulling Stevie closer. They didn't want to separate for air as Smithy moved Stevie round to sit on his lap. Neither of them wanted to stop and they both knew that. The feelings since the gunrunners case were finally free and they only wished they'd done so sooner.


End file.
